In recent years, due to widespread use of so-called hi-vision and wide-vision televisions and the like, horizontally long television screens are becoming more general. On the other hand, due to housing circumstances in our country, television sets that are overall small-width and thin-shaped are preferred.
A loudspeaker unit (hereinafter, referred to as loudspeaker) for televisions is ordinarily attached on both sides of a display such as a plasma display or a liquid crystal display, and is a reason for enlarged width of a television set. Therefore, conventionally, a loudspeaker having a thin long structure such as square-shape and elliptical shape has been used for televisions. In addition, due to displays being shaped to be horizontally long, further reduction is demanded for the width of the loudspeaker. Furthermore, since the number of thin-screen televisions using plasma displays and liquid crystal displays has increased, further reduction in thickness of loudspeakers has been demanded. Further, corresponding to the screen being high definition, there is a demand for the loudspeaker to have high sound quality for audio.
Known Patent Literatures relevant to the present disclosure include, for example, Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional loudspeaker having a thin long structure.